


Back Again... Again

by Frisk_Skeleton



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is a really crappy short story, and i will edit later, like 3 chapters or so, maybe make something out of it but probs not, might take a while to finish, wait and see i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Skeleton/pseuds/Frisk_Skeleton
Summary: Faith doesn't know that something is wrong with her, not until a little battle in the Tower goes bad, and she finds herself waking up a few months after she 'died'.





	1. Truth

Faith sighed, scooting herself that much further from the rambunctious party that was happening only a few yards from her. Of course, usually she was the one causing the most trouble at these things, though now, she felt a melancholy feeling drown out her mischievousness that usually won over. The Guardians were celebrating another ‘great’ victory against SIVA, and of course, showering Recruits with stuff much too good for them.

Drowning herself in her drink, Faith took another sip of the nonalcoholic, but still quite nice beverage she’d ordered. A warm feeling flooded her veins, but did little to ease her pain. Hours ago, she’d remembered what happened before she’d died. Most Guardians remember everything the moment their revived, but Faith was different, and waited several years before they finally returned, though the memories Faith got were horrid. Ones of battle and death, of watching the world blow up around her, and now, she was back in war.

The bright gleam of metal caught Faith’s attention, and she turned to see her favorite weapon in the hands of an male Awoken Warlock. It was her sword, though not just any sword, it was her Young Wolf’s Howl, the proof of her achievements against the SIVA a few months ago. 

Anger flared through her as the Awoken scoffed at the weapon, tossing it to the ground, creating a violent clang that silenced the party. Eyes turned towards the two, music coming to an abrupt stop as the band walked over to join the watch party.

“You call that a sword, more like an ancient toothpick!” His voice bit deep into Faith quiet, delicate pride. Her red eyes narrowed as he kicked the exotic away from him. “You must be a rookie, did you’re Vanguard give it to you in pity?”

“Shut up,” Faith growled, but the Warlock refused.

“Bet you she failed so many Crucible matches that Shaxx gave it to her for free!” He laughed, and the crowed giggle with him.

“I’m warning you,” her eyes burned with hate.

“Oh wait, I know, your light was so low, you has to ask a Hunter to help!” More laughter.

That struck a nerve, not because it made her look weak, but because it insulted her class, her fire team, one of the few that contained only Hunters and hadn’t failed a single quest. “How-”

Without allowing Faith to reply, the Awoken pulled out his own Saber, pointing the tip of it at her throat. The blade glinted with indents and swirls as power flowed into it. A misty purple glow began to emanate from the blade, and Faith could feel the sting that came from it.

“You couldn’t beat me missy, don’t threaten someone higher than you.”

Flexing her fingers, The Wolf’s Howl appeared, fitting perfectly into her grip as she swung it up, knocking the Awoken back. The sword gleamed, indifferent to the dark light of shadows. Her rage began to flood her light as a golden blue light appeared around her and she struck out again, only to have her slash blocked by the surprisingly fast Awoken.

Her vision began to tint red as flames erupted from the saber, illuminating her hate. Pulling her Iron Saga Mask over her head, Faith launched forward, Solar Flare Mantle creating a trail of red in her wake. Slash after slash was given and received by the two, though neither could seem to get the upper hand as the battle continued. 

Finally, Faith slammed her sword into the ground, knocking the Awoken back with a massive shockwave. Furiously, she pulled the sword from the cracked ground, advancing on the bewildered Warlock, a smirk of victory on her lips.

Though her victory was short lived as a loud bang rang through the tower, and was followed by a howl slipping from Faith’s lips as a bullet slithered through her armor, and into her stomach. But it didn’t stop her as she sped up, slashing again, shattering her opponent's weapon with a single stroke. Blood dripped from her side as she held the wound with her fingers causing her to grit her teeth. 

Another flash, and Faith fell to the ground, a bullet from the Thorn lodged into her shoulder. Poison flooded into her veins, making even breath she took agony, and every movement burned with intense fire, but still she pulled herself up.

A blue aura flinging around her viciously as she pulled a glistening crystal blade from nowhere. She lept into the air, spinning around, blasting back several Guardians who had gotten too close. Electricity crackled around her as Faith took a breath, pulling the thorn from her shoulder the pain slowly subsiding, though she knew the poison still coursed through her veins.

With her enhanced movements, Faith sped forward, dodging most of the thick bullets that were shot at her. Closing in on the Awoken she leapt forward, teleporting right in front of him, before her blade sank into his heart, and his bleeding corpse fell to the ground. His body convulsed for a second before disintegrating, nothing left but his Ghost. She almost felt pity, though he’d brought his ‘death’ to himself for being a cocky bass-turd.

“Someone throw him off the tower when he respawns,” Faith growled, dropping her blade before collapsing, feeling the pull of death drag her into its dark cold arms.

Faith felt time pass slowly as she waited for her Ghost, which she lovingly nicknamed Fish after he had taken an unexpected plunge when a fallen hit him like a baseball, to revived her. The pain of death had become familiar as she normally forgot of her friends ability to revive and taken several bullets for them. Meat Shield. That’s what they called her. 

Faith blinked as light once again flooded her eyes, pulling her from her daydreams, though it was duller than usual. Hadn’t the sun just been shining?

Looking around, Faith found herself, not at the Tower, but instead the Iron Temple, in the middle of the night. Confusion washed over her senses as she looked around, finding herself on a cot, that was covered in blood, her blood. 

“Fish?” she called out, looking around for her little red friend. Though her voice was a whisper, it carried and echoed across the entire empty temple.

“Faith!” An electronic voice yelped. “You’re okay!”

Turning, Faith saw her ‘Little Light’ floating towards her, his eye flashing with joy. Though the red gleam of his shell was duller, as if he’d been in storage for some time, maybe a few months, but Faith knew that wasn’t possible, as she’d seen him maybe a few hours ago before her fight. 

“Where is everyone, isn’t the Temple normally… like completely filled with Guardians.” The question left a dry taste in the air as Fish looked down.

“No one has been allowed in the Iron Temple since… well since you died.”

Faith blinked in confusion, her already muddled brain practically collapsing at what she was trying to process.

“But… Guardians can’t ‘die’ in the Tower…”

“That's what we all thought to… till… when… I couldn’t…”

“Ghost, what happened?” Faith asked, her eyes narrowing.

“When I tried to revive you… it didn’t work… and… you weren’t breathing… your heart stopped… Cayde was furious, and Shiro… he took you here an- and tried to help you. But… you were gone.”

“So… I actually died?” 

“Yes.”

“And no one knows I’m alive now?”

“No one.”

“How long was I… dead?” As soon as the words left her lips, Faith wished she didn’t say them.

“6 months.”

Bile rose in Faith’s throat as she thought of her body spending 6 months, decaying, dying, turning to ash. The stench of death somehow found its way into her senses and she sprinted to the bridge, letting loose the acid from her stomach. It burned the back of her throat, but she didn’t care. She’d been dead for 6 months, at least this one act made her feel more alive. Dead things didn’t get sick, dead things didn’t feel the burn of acid, death things didn’t breath.

“Careful!” Fish warned, “Shiro-4 is on his way here.” 

The roar of a engine made Faith look up, the shadow of a large ship covered the moon, and Faith crouched low to the ground. “Correction Fish, he’s already here.”


	2. Uhhhh... hi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty? idk, i wrote this chapter a while ago, and never added it.

Faith disappeared into the shadows as she held onto the cliff with a death grip. She could hear the crunch of dirt beneath feet as someone walked past. Her breath was becoming shaky as her arms ached with the strain of holding her, and several pounds of armor to the side of a mountain. 

Her fingers burned as she pulled up to see if Shiro had left, peeking over her small hiding place, Faith could see most of the Temple, and instantly spotted Shiro walking into the Temple, a sluggish drag in his step. Curiosity pulled Faith from her hiding place, she’d been Shiro’s friend since she’d entered the Temple grounds, though she’d never thought how he would feel if she ‘died’.

“Best not to let him see you,” Fish warned. “He’s been pretty torn up after your… well you know.”

Nodding, Faith slid silently down the mountain, her boots barely bringing dust up from the ground. Crawling up the steps, Faith managed to avoid the wolves that guarded the entrance, slipping quietly inside allowing her small frame to sink into the shadows of the great arch. 

Creeping forward, she heard the hushed voice of Shiro, though couldn’t make out the words. Despite not knowing how much time passed, even his presence made Faith feel calmer, more settled in her own body. Ever since her ‘revivement’, Faith had never felt right, but whenever Shiro, and sometimes Cayde was near, her senses calmed, and she felt like herself. 

Taking a breath, Faith felt her light shroud her in the shadows, an invisible aura turning her transparent. Rolling into the cavern, Faith instantly dove behind a statue, one that wasn’t there before. Carefully looking it over, she realized what it was. It was her, in her Iron Lord Armor. She remembered Saladin saying they honored the Iron Lord dead with the statutes, and she’d felt pride to be one of the few to live, but now, she was among the dead. Or, was among the dead.

“You just had to be stupid, didn’t you,” Shiro sighed, pulling Faith out of her day dream. The exo stood in front of her statue, close enough that if she wished she could tackle him to the ground. “You had to get into trouble.” A dry laugh escaped his metallic lips. “I should have been watching you, but I was being stupid too I guess, had to play a prank on your Vanguard.”

Tears formed in Faith’s eyes, she wanted to reply, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to do anything but listen to his words. But she couldn’t, if he knew she was alive, it would just hurt more when she died for real. 

“I know I never told you, but you were my favorite Guardian.”

The dam in her eyes broke as crystal liquid spilled down her face, making her heartbreak as claws began to shred it. 

“I’m-” His voice cracked with pain. “I’m so sorry.”

‘Me too’ Faith mouthed back, though he would never hear it, he’d never see her again. Pain caused her to trip, and she forgot her need to be silent as she let out a quiet sob, though it wasn’t loud, it echoed in the hall louder than a Gjallarhorn. 

The air grew tense as Faith heard footsteps coming towards her.

“What the he-” Shiro stopped, his glowing blue eyes blinking once as if to remove a mirage, but Faith still sat there, tears in her eyes, red showing the pain she’d gone through. 

“Faith,” Shiro inhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz comment, like, or don't i aint yo mother

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates, thats a warning! But thanks for reading anyway, have fun!
> 
> Please, if you enjoyed leave a comment, and kudos.


End file.
